The benefits of grills for cooking food have been known since the early days when people used fire to cook and grill. But no one has offered an open grill that can be used indoors without a chimney, since contact between meat and fire melts the fat in the meat and the contact between the fat and the fire will ignite the fat, which will burn and create smoke.
Many ideas have been proposed for indoor grills, such as frying with no oil on intermediate heat, or having the cooking flame positioned above the meat, but none have succeeded. My invention uses the concept that fire or very hot air will heat the meat from underneath and from the top, and that the very same air will ventilate the kitchen.
The other problem that this invention solves is that there is no direct contact between the fat and the fire or heat source, which eliminates the residue of fat or other liquids that might drip on the source of the fire. Like the stove burner, it will keep the stove clean of meat particles and fat.
It is known that if foods like red meat or chicken are left on a grill too long, they will burn or become dry. My invention addresses this problem and provides a solution to it.